


Time Stops

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [36]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Poem about Reid's death. Luke's POV. One-shot.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	Time Stops

Time stops as I hear something

About a train and fatal injuries

Time stops as I fly through town

And rush into the hospital

Time stops as I open the door

And see the man I love

Hooked up to machines, barely breathing

Time stops as he opens his eyes

Blue eyes that don't shine

As brightly as they used to

Time stops as he smiles weakly

Hurting inside and out, but happy

To see me, nevertheless

Time stops as he tells me

There is no hope for recovery

As he takes my hand in his

Time stops as he tells me

He loves me but wants me

To move on, to find love again

Time stops as his hand

Slips from mine

When the machines flatline

Time stops


End file.
